


Lisa's Big Brother

by Simpsonslover



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nudity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonslover/pseuds/Simpsonslover
Summary: Lisa experiences sexual desires early and finds Bart to be the only way go get relief.
Relationships: Bart Simpson/Lisa Simpson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Lisa's Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a lot longer than my first one. I wrote it in one sitting and my tablet was acting up, so tell me if you see typos. Hope you enjoy!

Lisa couldn't help it. It had started innocently enough, just occasionally experimenting with herself. She never expected it would consume her life the way it did. It had gotten to the point where she had to run away in the middle of dinner to finger herself, desperately chasing an orgasm. She'd just bolt up the stairs to her bedroom, ignoring her families bemused stares.

It wasn't enough though, it never was. She knew she needed to find someone else to do it for her, to get her off. So she tried. She discovered rather quickly that none of the boys her age were ready to do it. She had gotten so desperate that she was willing to let Milhouse do it, but even he wasn't willing. He'd apologized, saying that if she was willing to wait a few more years, he'd gladly do it. Sadly, she wasn't.

She figure her last real chance was Nelson. She knew Nelson was a bit older, having been held back an unknown number of times. He was willing to try, but it didn't count for much. It became apparent quickly that Nelson had absolutely no idea how sex worked, and he certainly had no idea how to get her off. After Nelson's fumbling attempts, she figured it was hopeless.

A thought occurred to her however, a thought that went against every moral fiber in her body. She knew how wrong it was that the idea even crept it's way into her brain. Was she really willing to go through with it? She was desperate, but was she that desperate? Was she really willing to toss aside every moral and social standard she had just for sexual gratification? Her mind said no, but her body said yes.

She knew her brother was sexually knowledgeable, at least more so than the other kids at Springfield Elementary. She'd heard the sounds of his vigorous masturbation through her walls every night for the past month. She'd heard the soft moans, the light thumping again the wall, and the creaking of his bed. Bart wasn't exactly insecure about his body either, he'd constantly parade around naked without any shame whatsoever. He didn't even bother to wear trunks when they went swimming half of the time

The more she pondered the idea, the more open to it she became. There was still of course, the most obvious underlying issue, they were siblings. There was no garuntee that Bart would even want to be with her. In fact, she thought the chances of him agreeing to such a thing were slim. For all she knew, he'd be repulsed at the idea of having sex with his little sister. She figured she'd have to test the waters. She'd tease him subtly here and there and gauge his reaction.

If he reacted positively, she'd move ahead with her plan. If he didn't, she'd move on without any risk of destroying her life or her relationship with her brother. She had to be careful though. If she was too obvious, she could scare Bart away and even risk him telling her parents about it. She had to strike the perfect balance. She had to make sure he was getting the signals, but also that he could easily dismiss it as his imagination.

She started simply enough. One afternoon, while she and Bart were watching Itchy & Scratchy, she intentionally dropped the remote. She then bent over to pick it up. She did it slowly enough that Bart's eyes had time to wander, but quickly enough that it didn't seem desperate or exaggerated. She glanced back at her brother. He moved his gaze away from her and towards the window, likely to avoid any awkward tension with his sister.

This reaction unfortunately, didn't tell Lisa a whole lot. Maybe he wanted to look and didn't want her to see him staring, or perhaps he simply didn't have any interest in looking at his sister that way. She needed to find a more aggressive and direct way to test Bart. She was stumped. How was she supposed to test Bart directly enough to know what he was thinking, but passively enough that he didn't know what she was up to? Lisa went up to her bedroom to weigh her options.

The idea suddenly came to her. She knew it was risky, so she had to be careful with the execution. She knew that Bart usually went straight to the bathroom when he woke up around 7:00. She'd leave the door unlocked and wait naked in the tub, making sure she was wet of course. As soon as she heard him open the door, she'd step out and see how Bart reacted to seeing her naked.

She couldn't sleep that night. She was too giddy. She also didn't want to risk sleeping later than Bart and having to wait another entire day before executing her plan. After all, she wanted him sooner, rather than later. Through the night, Lisa rotated between browsing the Internet and checking the time. When it reached 6:45, she tip toed her way into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, so she was wet. She knew if she was dry, Bart might connect the dots. Bart wasn't exactly smart, but he was clever enough when he needed to be, and she didn't want to risk anything.

She turned the shower off and waited eagerly for Bart's arrival. After about 10 minutes of anxious waiting, Lisa heard the door knob twist, as her groggy brother entered the room. She waited until he had almost shut the door before stepping out. She acted shocked to see him there. Bart looked in awe, his eyes glued to his little sisters naked body. Bart's eyes were wide as he stared at his sister. His pajama bottoms tightened as his member rapidly hardened.

Bart let out a few choked noises before running away, blushing furiously. Lisa just smirked. This was exactly what she had hoped for. Now, if she played her cards right, she had her brother in the bag. She closed the door and locked it loudly, wanting to seem at least surprised by her encounter with her brother. She dried off and got dressed. She went about her morning routine normally, but made sure to pay extra attention to her brother.

Bart avoided looking at her. He seemed incredibly distraught and embarrassed. Lisa kind of felt bad for putting him in this situation, but she figured the pay off would be more than worth it. After their mother had given them their lunches, they waited outside for the bus. Bart still wouldn't look at her. He directed his gaze down the road. When the bus finally came, Bart walked quickly up the steps and slid in to the first empty seat he found, Lisa slid in next to him.

Bart seemed slightly dismayed at this, but still avoided reacting directly. Bart looked out the window the entire bus ride, staying uncharacteristically silent the entire time. When they arrived at school, Bart speed walked into the building, avoiding any interactions. For once in his life, all Bart Simpson wanted to do was enter his classroom. Bart silently struggled his way through the duration of his class. He didn't cause any trouble or interrupt like usual, he just didn't participate at all. Edna was probably okay with this. She knew at this point that Bart Simpson not participating in class was much preferable to Bart Simpson wrecking class.

All Bart could think of was the image of his naked sister, which was now engrained into his brain. He ran his mind over every detail over and over again. He couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful her soft, smooth skin looked, glistening with water. Bart felt his penis growing at just the mere thought of it. He couldn't risk running out to the bathroom to masturbate. He couldn't risk the entire class seeing his erection. Thankfully, it had subsided by the end of class.

Bart made his way to the cafeteria, taking his usual place, next to Nelson, Milhouse, Martin, and of course Lisa. Bart did his best not to space out. He just needed to act normal for thirty minutes. He interacted normally with the other boys, but tactically avoided direct interactions with his sister. He didn't want to confront her, certainly not while in school. Just as lunch ended, as they were all getting up, Bart shot a quick gaze at his sister.

She looked good, really good. He never realized how well formed her curves were, especially for a girl her age. Bart had to peel his eyes away from her. He couldn't end up staring at her. The last thing he needed was for everyone to see him eye humping his own sister. Bart dragged himself through the rest of the day without any major incidents.

On the bus ride home, Bart sat next to Lisa again. His reaction was similar to last time, but this time he took every opportunity to look over at her when he thought she wasn't looking. When they got off the bus and entered the house, Bart went up to his room almost immediately to relieve his aching penis. Bart entered his room, tossing his backpack to the floor and plopping down on his bed, pulling his shorts and underwear down simultaneously. Just as he grabbed his member, he heard a knock at the door.

Bart groaned, annoyed, "Who is it?"

"It's Lisa. Can you open up, I wanna talk."

"Sorry, not right now. I'm uhh... busy."

Lisa remained silent for a second before responding, "Come on Bart, you can't avoid me forever!"

Bart blushed deeply, as a pit formed in his stomach. Bart tucked his penis away, doing his best to hide his bulge. Bart unlocked the door, before quickly sitting back down on his bed.

"Come in."

Lisa opened the door and stepped into her brothers room. There was a moment of awkward silence between the siblings.

"So...," Bart questioned.

Lisa blushed. She finally had Bart where she wanted him, but she found it increasingly difficult to take the final step.

"So, we both know what happened, and how you uhh... reacted."

Bart was now blushing as well.

"And I was thinking that maybe you would... I don't know... Wanna... try some stuff", Lisa avoided looking Bart in the eyes as she spoke. Her gaze was firmly directed at the ground.

Bart froze for a second before speaking, "Well... if you wanted to, I suppose we could uh... you know..."

A slight smirk appeared on Lisa's face. Everything was going a lot smoother than she initially expected. She silently made her way over to Bart, sitting next to him on the bed. They looked in each others eyes for a quick second, before quickly closing the space between them in a passionate kiss. It started out slow, before progressively getting more and more aggressive. Lisa wrapped her arms around Bart's neck, while he planted his hands on her hips.

Their tongues cautiously explored the depths of each others mouths as the the siblings kissed. Bart ran his hands up and down Lisa's body, before deciding to move them down to her legs. He rubbed her thighs for a while before slipping his hands inside her short dress. Lisa moaned slightly in surprise. Bart moved his hands up the insides of her dress, groping her stomach and making his way up to her chest. He reached around to unhook her bra.

As it fell down the length of her back, Bart intercepted it, taking it out from her dress and tossing it across the room. Lisa broke the kiss, needing to breathe. She noticed Bart's now pulsating erection. She guided her hands to the boy's penis and began groping it though his shorts. The two continued exploring each others bodies for a short while before Lisa decided that she wanted to keep moving. She lightly moved Bart's hands away from her and began removing his red shirt.

After doing so, she took a moment to study her brothers body. Bart had a bit of meat on him, but his physique was still relatively petite. Lisa wrapped her arms around him, running her hands across his naked back. She pulled him back into another kiss, more aggressively this time. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. She made quick work of his shoes and socks before moving onto his shorts.

"Take your dress off first," Bart interjected. Lisa swiftly complied.

Lisa slid the dress down her body slowly, savoring Bart's reaction to her nude body for the second time that day. Once her dress was off, Lisa pulled down Bart's shorts and underwear, before taking his cock into her mouth, coating it in warm saliva so it'd be easier to take into her vagina. Lisa bobbed her head up and down Bart's shaft a few times. She had no intent of letting him finish in her mouth, but she wanted to let him enjoy it while he could.

She took his penis out of her mouth, giving it a few quick pumps with both of her hands. She took a moment to appreciate Bart's penis. It was surprisingly large, especially for a boy his age. It stood at about six and a half inches and was amazingly thick. Lisa then lined Bart up with her entrance. Bart grabbed firmly onto Lisa's hips.

"You ready, sis?"

Lisa simply nodded before Bart slowly entered her pussy. He slid it in inch by inch, letting her adjust to it's length and girth. Lisa groaned in pain as Bart got deeper in.

"You ok?", Bart questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... keep going."

Bart nodded, continuing to slowly fuck his sister. He pulled fully in and out a number of times. It hurt less and less each time for Lisa.

"You can speed up a little if you want."

Bart nodded and quickly picked up his pace. He gradually got faster and faster with each thrust. Before too long, he was aggressively banging his sister. Lisa moaned wildly as Bart continued pumping in and out. At this point, both were sweating profusely. Bart's long cock was now coated in Lisa's juices.

"Godamnit Lis', you're so fucking tight," Bart grunted.

Lisa continued riding Bart.

"I think I'm gonna come," Bart said.

"Don't. Just hold out a little longer. I'm getting there too."

The two siblings continued going at it. Bart got even faster, determined to make his sister come. With a few more pumps, Bart finally came, but he continued thrusting, allowing Lisa to come as well.

The two panted for a few moments, before Lisa took Bart's rapidly softening cock out of her, and rolled onto her side, cuddling with her brother.

"That was... amazing," Lisa said, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Bart nodded, "My room again, tonight?"

Lisa smirked, "You know it, big brother."

"Kids! Dinner's almost ready," Marge shouted from the kitchen.

Lisa had a surprised look on her face, "Were we really at it that long?"

Bart shrugged indifferently. With that, the two got cleaned up for dinner.


End file.
